million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Shakunetsu no Parade
Shakunetsu no Parade (シャクネツのパレード, Red Hot Parade) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 08 single. The song is performed by Elena Shimabara and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Sasa Ando and is composed as well as arranged by RamSeeni. Track List #Shakunetsu no Parade (シャクネツのパレード) #Sora ni Te ga Fureru Basho (空に手が触れる場所) #Sister #Silhouette (シルエット) #Brand New Theater! (765 MILLIONSTARS ver.) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Sekidou chokka issho ni ikou yo! Dokomademo Tobidasu no wa jounetsu PASSHON Kimi no koto mo tsuredashichau Kurai kao wa NO NO NO~REDDO KAADO Te o tsunago tanoshii yo! Jibun ni dekinai kototte nan darotte Kangaeru yori mo yappari Watashi janakya dasenai kirakira o FOO YUU Agechaou Sekidou chokka taionchousetsu dekinai kurai Muchuu ni naru tokimeki ga matteru yo Hora, odorou Kokoro goto asebamu karada mo saikou ne Taiyou no shita BITAMIN ga umarete iku Hora, susumou PAREEDO Tomaccha dameda yo (Issho ni hashago!) Kirameku HAATO hiatari ryoukou Doko ni itemo mabushii ne SANSHAIN Egao tsunaide GOORU shichao Mattete ne! Sugu iku yo Totsuzen kata o tataita no SAUDAAJI? Demo demo demo demo demo makenai de! Kimi no koto o matteru hito ga irunda yo Dekakenakucha Sekidou chokka tooku no keshiki ga yurayura to Atsui kimochi 100℃ koete shimaisou Hora, kyuujoushou PAREEDO Noriokurenai de! Odorimasho! Odorimasho! Mainichi ga KARUNAVARU RIZUMU ni awasete odottari JANPU sureba Itsumo no sora ga PAATII o uwasa suru Junbi nante iranai yo Sono mama tobikonjaou Shakunetsu no PAREEDO Taikanondo agatte kichau na fushigida ne Soba ni iru to odoritaku nacchau no Hora, egao ga PAREEDO Sekidou chokka taionchousetsu dekinai kurai Muchuu ni naru tokimeki ga matteru yo Hora, odorou Kokoro goto asebamu karada mo saikou ne Taiyou no shita BITAMIN ga umarete iku Hora, susumou PAREEDO Mou tomarenai yo (Issho ni hashago!) GOO GOO! Issho ni GOO GOO! Kimi to! |-| Kanji= 赤道直下☆一緒に行こうヨ！どこまでも とびだすのは情熱パッション キミのこともつれだしちゃう 暗い顔はノノノ～レッドカード 手を繋ご♪楽しいヨ！ 自分に出来ないことってなんだろって 考えるよりもやっぱり 私じゃなきゃ出せないキラキラを　フォーユー あげちゃおう 赤道直下☆体温調節できないくらい 夢中になるトキメキが待ってるヨ ほら、踊ろう ココロごと汗ばむカラダも最高ネ 太陽の下ビタミンが生まれていく ほら、進もうパレード とまっちゃダメだヨ (一緒にはしゃご！) きらめくハート日当たり良好 どこにいても眩しいねサンシャイン 笑顔つないでゴールしちゃお 待っててね！すぐ行くヨ 突然肩を叩いたのサウダージ？ でもでもでもでもでも負けないで！ キミのことを待ってる人が　いるんだヨ 出かけなくちゃ 赤道直下☆遠くの景色がゆらゆらと アツい気持ち100℃こえてしまいそう ほら、急上昇パレード のりおくれないで！ 踊りましょ！踊りましょ！毎日がカルナヴァル リズムに合わせて踊ったりジャンプすれば いつもの空がパーティーを噂する 準備なんていらないよ そのまま飛び込んじゃおう 灼熱のパレード 体感温度☆上がってきちゃうな不思議だネ 側にいると踊りたくなっちゃうの ほら、笑顔がパレード 赤道直下☆体温調節できないくらい 夢中になるトキメキが待ってるヨ ほら、踊ろう ココロごと汗ばむカラダも最高ネ 太陽の下ビタミンが生まれていく ほら、進もうパレード もうとまれないヨ (一緒にはしゃご！) ゴーゴー！一緒に　ゴーゴー！キミと！ |-| English= Let's go together☆just below the equator! To anywhere Jumping out with an enthusiastic passion I'll take you along, too A gloomy face is a no, no, no~ red card Holding hands♪ is fun! I wonder what things I can't do Rather than thinking, I thought I won't get out to shine for you I'll give them to you Being just below the equator☆ to the point we can't adjust our body temperature I'm waiting for the heartbeat to make us crazy Hey, let's dance Sweating your whole heart and body is really the best Vitamins are being born under the sun Look, it's an advancing parade It's no good to stop (Let's frolic together!) My shining heart is in a favorable exposure to the sun No matter we go, the sunshine is so dazzling Let's make a goal to connect our smiles Wait for me! I'm going soon Am I missing the feeling of you suddenly tapping on my shoulder? But, but, but, but, but I won't lose! There's a person waiting for you You better come out The distant scenery☆from below the equator is swaying It seems that these hot feelings will exceed 100°C Hey, this rising parade Don't miss it! Let's dance! Let's dance! Everyday is a carnival Going with the rhythm, dancing, and jumping Will make a party under the usual sky a rumor No need to make preparations Jump just like that It's a red hot parade It's strange to raise☆your effective temperature I want to dance when you are by my side Look, your smile is a parade Being just below the equator☆ to the point we can't adjust our body temperature I'm waiting for the heartbeat to make us crazy Hey, let's dance Sweating your whole heart and body is really the best Vitamins are being born under the sun Look, this advancing parade Won't stop anymore (Let's frolic together!) Go, go! Let's go, go together! With you! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 08 (sung by: Elena Shimabara)